ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Rena Sayama (ULTRAMAN)
is a popular singer and the daughter of police officer Yosuke Endo. Her real name is actually . History ULTRAMAN - Anime= Despite being a famous idol, Rena Sayama still attended school. One day, she and a friend were getting bullied by a gang of schoolboys until Shinjiro Hayata showed up and broke one of the bullies' legs accidentally, horrifying everyone. Rena and her friend then ran away after witnessing the act. During his various missions wearing the Ultraman Suit, Shinjiro was caught on the news and Rena saw him. During Alien Adacic's attack, she once again saw Shinjiro (as Ultraman), in battle. Despite being told by her manager Shiraishi to evacuate, she stayed behind and cheered Shinjiro on after he was being mocked by Adacic, which prompted the alien to shoot at her. However, Shinjiro took the brunt of the attack instead, sparing her life. Rena was later interviewed on television, stating that she liked the new Ultraman. She later tells her father that she did that simply because her manager told her to. Proud of himself, Shinjiro musters the courage to talk to Rena, who reveals that she really hates Ultraman before she is picked up by Shiraishi and driven away to her next concert venue. Shinjiro also hears Rena publicly admitting her hate towards Ultraman, who got her mother killed when she was a baby, due to a hospital collapsing on them while Ultraman was fighting an alien. Just then, someone appears on stage. Revealing themselves to be an alien, he plants floating bombs over everyone in the audience, prompting the nearby Shinjiro and Dan to take action and fight him while Rena could do nothing but watch. The alien further endangers the audience by dropping some of the lights from above, but they were caught by Shinjiro and Dan before anyone could get hurt. Furthermore, matters go from bad to worse when Bemular appears and slices off the roof, causing it to fall, but Shinjiro catches it. The culmination of these events causes Rena to break down and shout at them all, enraged at them for dragging her and her fans into this mess. The striped alien then threatens to kill her, but Igaru gets in the way. With his true target appearing, the alien dropped the act and killed Igaru before explaining himself, saying his name is Adad. Rena was shocked at the revelation that her own fans had ordered Igaru to make the recent killings, and was left shaken. After that, she had cancelled the show and future appearances. Rena is scolded by her manager after what she did at her concert, but she brushes it off. Instead, she researches on Ultraman, coming across a photo of a new one. She later visits the Giant of Light Memorial to find out more, only to be told by Shinjiro, who she doesn't recognize, that it is closed for the day. She goes back the Giant of Light Memorial the next day, asking Shinjiro about Ultraman since she saw the SSSP logo on his Ultraman Suit. He almost lets his identity slip, but has to run off when he is called for a job. Rena visits again after Shinjiro's confrontation with Seiji, wanting to talk to Shinjiro himself. However, Moroboshi was watching them and gave Shinjiro a very threatening stare, which made him take the conversation elsewhere. She tells Shinjiro that she is going to New York soon and asks for his number, but their conversation is cut short when she spots a swing stage about to fall. Shinjiro leaves to "call Ultraman", and catches the falling men and the swing stage but leaves his phone behind, giving her the final clue to his alter-ego. Rena has to leave soon, so Shinjiro walks her to the train station. On the way, Rena gives her thanks to Ultraman from back then and the current Ultraman, realizing that they were trying to protect everyone, and gives Shinjiro his phone back before leaving. She gives Shinjiro a phone call as a farewell, telling him to stay the way he is. Even in New York, Rena still hears about the things Ultraman does, and stays in contact with Shinjiro. }} Profile *Height: 155 cm *Weight: 45 kg *Age: **19 years (Manga) **18 years (Anime) Anime and Manga Differences *In the manga, Rena was not targeted by the bullies and a nameless one-off girl was in her place instead. Gallery Shin Rena Wallpaper.jpg AnnoyingPopGirlOfficial.png Rena_Manga.jpg Trivia *Rena made her first technical appearance back when Shinjiro first fought Bemular, they two met on a billboard advertising her third and latest single . *Her first name and the fact she is the love interest of Shinjiro could be a reference to Rena Yanase of Ultraman Tiga. *Rena shares her Motion Comic's voice actress with Hajime Ichinose in Gatchaman Crowds. Coincidentally, both Ultraman and Gatchaman Crowds features the main characters fighting evil in exoskeletal suit. Category:Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga)